Episode 4817
Cold Open Cookie Monster presents some crafted cookies he's made, which he then gobbles up. (First: Episode 4616) Scene #1 Zoe arrives for her playdate with Elmo, unfortunately bringing along Rocco with her. Rocco tells her that he wishes to have a playdate as well, separate from Elmo and Zoe's. Elmo suggests they just get another rock, but Zoe states Rocco finds other rocks boring, unlike Rocco, who's "a rock who likes to live life to the fullest." Zoe rattles off a list qualities Rocco wants in a potential friend, most notably a round one. Elmo runs off, returning with a balloon, but Rocco wants a friend with a face and hair. Alan, having overheard, suggests that Elmo put his art tools to good work by using them to make Rocco's friend. Elmo agrees and sings about how he's "Gonna Make a New Friend." Scene #2 Elmo finishes up the friend, naming him "Balloono." Before they can get to the crafts, Zoe wants the two objects to get acquainted first. Rocco approves of his new friend and decides to have a jumping contest for their playdate. Balloono goes first, only he doesn't return to the ground; he floats into the sky. Alan points out that the helium in the balloon is the cause. Rocco needs a new friend, so Zoe thinks a heavier friend will suffice. Elmo finds him an egg to make a friend from (which is heavier than a balloon), singing his song again as he adds a face and cowboy outfit. Scene #3 Rocco's next friend is Eggy, who he agrees to befriend. He initiates a game of Patty Cake, but ends up breaking Eggy. Alan brings a sponge to clean the mess with and Elmo realizes that the sponge is round, not too light and not fragile, which would make for a great friend! He and Zoe reprise his song as they create Rocco's new friend, Sponge-arino. He doesn't float away during the jumping game and doesn't break during Patty Cake, making him the perfect friend! Zoe is now ready to start her and Elmo's playdate and the two begin think of new friends they can make Rocco. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - C. (First: Episode 4718) Film C is for Crafts: A boy and his friends craft up their own lanterns for a Diwali celebration. Film A man teaches kids how to make a large paper sculpture. (First: Episode 4325) Song "Recyclables" (First: Episode 4514) Muppets Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray shows off a picture of his mother and states it's her birthday week...but he doesn't know what to get here. Ovejita brings him to the Recycled Art School, where he can learn how to make a gift. (all three parts combined into one, some sections cut) (First: Episode 4513) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 9. Elmo's World: Crafts Scene #4 Abby closes the show while doing some crafting of her own. Cookie Monster mistakes some of her paint for a rainbow cookie and consumes some. Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Sesame Street Episodes